Dokidoki
by Fabolucious fishy
Summary: Sakura was born with a heart problem which led to her staying at the hospital since she was young, there she met the doctor's son and they became friends. But Syaoran made a shocking discovery that she will not live to the age of 21. read for more
1. Lets be friends

**Dokidoki**

Hi! I am Faboluscious.Fishy, and here is my first story to you its called Dokidoki, Dokidoki is the Japanese word for the thumping sound of your heart. Enjoy the first chapter of Dokidoki!

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters of Card Captor Sakura, CLAMP does

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

When I was born, I had a hole in my heart, it was in a particular valve and was difficult to fix and was put in intensive care as a small baby only a few days old in a small box with tubes everywhere. Doctors predicted that I might die after a few days but there was a small chance of about 15 that I might survive. I survived, but was a sickly baby.

During my childhood i had to visit the hospital often. I remember when i was about 7 years old sitting on my hospital bed crying because of the many needles i had to get and the tablets they forced me to swallow. A boy, with messy brown hair piercing amber eyes came to me.

"Hey, you cry baby why you crying" He stood at the side of the bed and I lifted up my head, brushing my auburn hair behind my ears.

"The doctors and nurses gave me so many needles and i had to swallow that yucky tablets again" I sniffled and wiped the tears which were running down from my emerald eyes.

"Pshhhh, you have got to be kidding me! Once i got 100 needles in me at the same time! And I didn't even cry!" The little boy crossed his arms boastfully and thrusted his chest out.

"Right..." I looked at him not believing a single word he said.

"Look I did okay! It's the truth! But see is you don't take your medicine and let the doctors and nurses put needles in you won't get better! And i would very much would like to play with you if you got better..." The little boy blushed and looked down into his hands.

I smiled gently at him and leaned over to his ear.

"Okay I'll get better...so that i can play with you, by the way my name is Kinomoto Sakura" His ears turned bright red.

"O-o-Kay my name is Syaoran Li, you know my dad is your doctor" He stammered and looked up through his brown hair.

"Oh i see Doctor Li is you dad? He is very nice he always gives me a lollipop, but anyways i hope you will visit me often" I stuck out my hand and Syaoran took my hand and shook it.

It was the beginning of a new friendship...

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**A few months later...**

"Okay I'm going to count to ten!" One of the boys from the hospital turned and faced the tree and started to count to 30.

"Shhh Sakura lets go hide near the playground!" Syaoran took my hand and we ran towards the playground trying to stifle our giggles.

We went into the tube and sat there breathless waiting for the boy to come and find us. I gripped onto his hand tightly.

"Do you think he will find us here??" I peeped cautiously out from the tube to see the boy looking behind the bushes.

"Oh! Syaoran he already found Rinko!" I quickly sat back into the tube. My heart was beating fast, i haven't told Syaoran yet but i really liked him, i hope that i can be his bride in the future.

"Sakura shhh..." Syaoran edged closer towards me and in the tight space i looked at his face.

Suddenly my heart felt like it was being squeezed. My breathing became short and the pain in my heart was growing.

"Sy-y-a-oran……my heart...I can't breathe..." I grasped his arm tightly and the other gripping at the clothing on my chest.

"Oh no...NURSE!!" Syaoran got out of the tube calling for the nurse.

The tube was getting fuzzy and blurry, soon my eyes closed as i stopped breathing and collapsed into the darkness...

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

"Quickly take her to the emergency operating room!! NOW!" They wheeled Sakura in the bed down the hallway.

"DAD!" Syaoran ran up to his dad clasping onto his sleeve.

"Is Sakura going to be okay? You will make her better right??" Syaoran looked at his father's face searching for an answer.

"Yes she will be just fine, its just a small heart attack" Syaoran's father smiled at his son then rushed down the hallway towards the emergency operating room.

He knew his father was lying...she's not okay...she was in pain when she was holding onto his arm so tight...he sat down on the seat next to him and started to cry.

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Syaoran walked down the hallway towards his father's office, he reached towards the door and heard people talking...He recognized that voice! It was Sakura's parents. He opened the door wide enough for him to hear what they were saying.

"...As i was saying, she is stable now, but i need to talk to you about Sakura's future..."

"Yes doctor?"

"Sakura is..." He heard his father blabbing on with some medical words, he wanted to understand what he was saying but couldn't.

"So what do you mean Doctor?"

"Sakura may not live until the age of 19…..if she is lucky maybe 21...depends on her health..."

Syaoran's eyes widened and heard the gasp of Sakura's mother and the sobbing.

His heart felt like ripping into two as the tears uncontrollably dripped down his face.

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

"Syaoran! I'm bored" I sat on my hospital bed pouting as I looked at the little boy walking slowly towards his bed.

Realizing that he was upset i edged closer to him.

"Syaoran what's wrong?" I searched his face for a reason and put my hand on his shoulder.

"Sakura, promise me one thing, Promise me this..." Syaoran took my hand and looked at me with serious amber eyes.

"O-okay...what is it?"

"Promise me that we will attend middle school, high school, college and University together, and when your 21 we will get married" I looked at Syaoran, this 7 year old boy wanting me to promise him this one thing.

"Okay, that's such an easy promise!" I put out my pinky finger him to do the promise lock.

He took my pinky and we made the promise...

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**7 years later...**

"SYAORAN!!" I saw Syaoran's back and ran up to him and hugged his back.

"SYAORAN SYAORAN!!" I was filled with excitement; I am now 14 years old and was ready to be discharged from the hospital.

"What are you screaming about" Syaoran pulled away from me and rubbed his ears with a scrunched up face expression.

"GUESS WHAT! I get to be discharged from the hospital, live with my family and go to school with you now! FINALLY A NORMAL LIFE!" I jumped into Syaoran's arms and squealed with delight.

"REALLY??" Syaoran also bewildered grabbed my wait and spun me around.

We both giggled and laughed as Syaoran spun me in the air.

"Better stop that Sakura, yes your being discharged but you still need to come to the hospital for a weekly check up and try and not do something that will work your heart up too much..." Doctor Li patted my shoulder as we stopped. He sighed and looked at me with a worried expression for a while, then smiled.

"Thank you for all your help Doctor Li" I told Doctor Li to bend down and i gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"WHAT! Why does my dad get to have a kiss on the cheek! You've never given me a kiss..." Syaoran pouted angrily and looked away.

Doctor Li and me exchanged looks and bursted out laughing.

"Its not funny!" Syaoran stormed away. I bowed and gave my thanks to Doctor Li again and ran after Syaoran.

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

"SAKURA!!" a girl with dark black hair ran towards me and before I could figure out who it was i was engulfed by the girl's arms. She pulled back and looked at me. The person was none other than my cousin Tomoyo.

"Tomoyo! Hey! I'm back at school" I smiled and Tomoyo's eyes brimmed with tears.

"I never knew that i would be able to witness my cute little Sakura in a cute middle school uniform...it truly is a wonderful sight that i must capture" Tomoyo sighed dramatically and turned on her camera and started to video tape me with her camera.

"Eh! No don't do that Tomoyo, it's embarrassing" I tried to cover my face up with my hands and waving her off. But Tomoyo urged on.

I laughed and squealed as she forced the camera on me. It was fun, I'm so glad that I'm better now, I shall work hard to become better, and to stay by Syaoran's side forever….

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Here is the first chapter of Dokidoki I hope you review all you need to do is clock that review button XD

Yes the story had a lot of time gaps but it was necessary to get to the point I wanted to, so this story will continue from middle school, high school then last of all college.

Depending on how busy I am I will try and update once a week or maybe more than 4 times :D

thankQ


	2. don't hate me

**Dokidoki**

**Hey readers out there! Thank you for those few reviewers who made a review of my story! I also had some good advice and helped me out with a few problems so thank you very much! AND I'M VERY SORRY THAT I DIDN'T UPDATE! I'm in grade 11 now…and the school system here where I live, every assessment task you do from grade 11 up to 12 counts towards your final score to get into university….so forgive me??**

**I now present you chapter 2 of Dokidoki**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters if CCS, CLAMP does!**

**I just realized that I made a mistake in the last chapter! They are actually in high school not middle school! I just realized that she is way to old to be in middle school.**

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

I trudged against the snow up the side path of our school, the cold winter air blowing against my skin, which had turned light pink from the coldness. Suddenly a pair of hands covered my eyes.

"Guess who?" said the squeaky voice behind me.

"Hmm…" Who could it be? I touched the hands covering my eyes, they were bigger hands than mine, warm, and then I felt the bracelet. With a grin I pulled down the hands from my eyes and hugged the person behind me.

"Syaoran!" I pulled back from the hug and saw him go red. Not knowing why he was red I cocked my head to the side.

"What's wrong Syaoran?" I bent over to take a closer look at him.

He brought his hand up in front of his red face waving me off.

"It's nothing, nothing at all" Syaoran brushed past me and walked quickly ahead.

"Eh?? Syaoran! Wait for me!" I held onto my bag straps and ran after him. As I caught up I gripped his uniform sleeve and tried to catch my breath.

"Syaoran w-wait from, I can't catch up" He stopped and looked at me with a worried expression.

"You hurting anywhere? Do you need to go to the infirmary at school?" Syaoran put his hands on my shoulders and gazed at me with piercing amber eyes.

"Ah no, its nothing! I just wanted to ask what were you going to wear to Tomoyo's Christmas party" I let go of his sleeve and we resumed walking up the side path to school slowly.

"Well I was thinking, a model zombie! With my looks I can pull off being a real good looking model but half dead" Syaoran held a model pose with half his lip drooping down for the dead look.

"Hahahaha, yeah sure, your good looks" I playfully pushed him to the side.

"What are you going as Sakura? A sexy nurse? Demon queen? Oh! Don't tell me, the evil temptress?" Syaoran thought about it and blushed.

"Ewww, your so perverted, NO! I'm going as twin gothic Lolita with Tomoyo! Jeez! as if I'd dress up as anything so…perverted and attract attention?" I blushed and looked away.

"SAKURA!!" The familiar voice of Tomoyo carried itself down to us at the top of the slope.

"TOMOYO!" I scream back as she ran and engulfed me into her arms.

"I finished creating the costumes for tomorrow night! I made yours with pink in it and me with blue in it" We squealed as we talked rapidly about the Christmas party.

Eriol seemed to have caught up and was sighing and shaking his head with Syaoran as well all walked through the gates of our school.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

"Oh my gosh! You look adorable Sakura! I knew that the whole black gothic Lolita pink dress would look perfect on you! I am a genius" I spun around looking at myself in the mirror in a black and pink-laced corset with a pink skirt sprouting from the bottom of the corset. Also with black fishnet stockings and pink ribboned platform shoes.

"Hmmm I think its okay…" I say while stealing looks at Tomoyo's face as it went from happy to shock.

"Hahahaha I'm joking Tomoyo! Now pass me the curler! Your already finished so get changed" I applied pink lip-gloss to my full lips and started to curl my auburn hair. I took in my reflection on the mirror. I didn't think I was pretty, nor was I ugly. I resembled my mother more than my father, and I could see the top of the scar at the edge of my cleavage. The scar that formed from the 2 operations done to my heart when I was a baby and when I was 7 years old. It was slightly pink and was bumpy from the skin reforming on top of the stitches left in my skin. I remember I used to think it was a curse from God, thinking it made me the most ugliest person on earth, But being with Syaoran made me to get over the ugliness of the scar, and remind myself I met Syaoran because of this scar, this illness, this curse that was laid upon me when I was born.

My thoughts were broken by the knock on the door.

"Who is it? Come in" Tomoyo skipped to the door holding her blue frilly Lolita skirt and pounced on the person, who turned out to be Eriol and Syaoran who was following behind him.

I jumped up to join Tomoyo and we both looked at each other and compared our costumes. Eriol had dressed up as a vampire with the full black cloak and the fangs along with white face paint to make his skin white as paper. And Syaoran, seemed to have worked on the model part more than the zombie he was going for. He had black jeans with all sorts of metal things sticking into here and there, with a tight singlet shirt along with stiches drawn onto his face.

"You girls look absolutely beautifully stunning!" Eriol took both of us girls, one in each arm into a big hug. I pulled away to compliment the boys.

"I think you did a wonderful job on re creating the Dracula Eriol, but Syaoran….your supposed to be a half dead model zombie, not a model trying to be a zombie!" I huffed and puffed as Syaoran pretended not to listen by whistling and tapping his feet on the floorboards.

"So? All that matters is, that my shining, interesting, brilliant and charming looks come through" Syaoran looked off into the unknown distance. Tomoyo and Eriol tried to stifle back their giggles.

"Syaoran, you're supposed to use the word 'personality'. Usually people use that word, not acting like a narcissist and talk about their own looks" I stepped back for Syaoran to think of a comeback. Syaoran put his hand up with his mouth half open, about the say something then drew back his hand and he started to think. He repeated that a few times and gave up. I made the sign of victory and kissed the air. One point goes to Sakura.

"Sakura hurry up! You've only half curled your hair! Let me finish the job quicker, I'm the host of the party! I should be at the party at least 15 minutes early to see if everything is perfect!" Tomoyo took the curler from the dressing table while forcing me down onto the chair. She started to curl my hair so fast that you couldn't see her hands. The boys stood with their mouths wide open looking amazed at Tomoyo's curling talent, something that they could never understand.

We got to the party place just as Tomoyo intended and checked that everything was in place. Slowly the guests, mostly from our school all dressed up according to the nightmare before Christmas theme came in buzzing with excitement.

As everyone seemed to have arrived Tomoyo got onto the stage.

"Hey everyone thanks for coming to my Christmas party! It is Christmas Eve and at 12 am we will have a countdown! And you may share you little lovey dovey things or friendly things, you know! Anyways have a great time! I'll just hand it over to the DJ now" Tomoyo high fived the DJ and quickly walked off stage and joined us again.

"Oh my god! Everyone looks amazingly good! I have the urge to film but I left it to someone else so I could spend time with you guys" As Tomoyo said the urge to film I swear I saw her hand twitch a couple of times.

"Awww, I feel loved by my girlfriend who is willing to PART from her camera and I emphasize PART!" Eriol pretended to break an imaginary camera.

"Eriol!" Tomoyo hit Eriol as he tried to dodge the attacks, and gracefully caught her arms pulling her into the crowd of dancing people on the dance floor.

"Hey Syaoran, I'm going to get some punch okay?" Sakura turned around looking for the table of refreshments. As she made her way to the table she heard someone call her name, turning about looking for the person and saw it was none other than, Nakamaru, the captain of the soccer team.

Sakura's eyes grew big and she was blushing feverishly as the tall, pirate dressed up boy walked towards her with his famous lopsided smile that made all girls sigh and melt to the ground.

"Ah…..hi Nakamaru san…" Sakura looked down at her feet afraid that his intense look would burn her to the ground.

"Hey Sakura chan, your outfit is really cute, I like it" Sakura looked up and met eyes with Nakamaru.

As Nakamaru and Sakura were having a close one on one conversation, Syaoran who was laughing and smiling with a group of girls spotted them across the floor. His smiling face faded as he saw Sakura blush at the words being spoken by Nakamaru who was too close to her.

Jealousy burned inside him. He broke away from the girls and strode up to Sakura. As he got to her he took the punch from her hand and drank it.

"What took you so long Sakura? I was getting thirsty" As he said this, from behind Sakura he shot a death glare towards Nakamaru, telling him to back off. Nakamaru broke under is glare and excused himself from Sakura.

"SYAORAN! You did that on purpose didn't you?" Sakura turned around and hit him on the arm.

"Hey! I just saved you! He is known to be a player and he was coming onto you" Syaoran rubbed his arm as he glared at Sakura.

"AS IF! We were having a FRIENDLY conversation Li!" Sakura seethed with anger.

Taken back by her using his last name, he crumpled the plastic cup in his hand and stormed off outside the room into the outside garden.

Sakura stamped her feet on the ground and looked around and saw people staring at her with surprised eyes. She looked down and took a few breaths.

She could hear them whispering…

"Whoa, she made him angry…"

"He was jealous...whoooo"

"I thought they were going out?"

"That's the end for them"

She walked past everyone and into the girl's bathroom.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**(In the garden Syaoran's POV)**

I stood in front of the small fancy fountain spurting water out of the fish's mouth.

She is a complete idiot! He is a player! Obviously he just wanted a quick make out session and just dump her after 5 minutes…AND HOW COULD HE EVEN APPROACH HER! HOW DARE HE!

I seethed with anger, and let out a large shout.

She doesn't even knows how I feel, I don't even think she remembers the promise we had….she doesn't even bother to notice that I have feelings for her, she doesn't understand! But then again maybe I'm not trying hard enough…

I sat down on the ledge of the fountain and looked at the sakura blossom tree, empty with no blossoms, that's how I felt, empty, I knew I did the wrong thing but it just made me angry…

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Sakura's POV**

"No! I'm not coming out, he ruined my chance!" I sat on the closed toilet seat with my arm crossed.

"Look Sakura, he didn't mean it that way…"Tomoyo uneasily trailed off the sentence.

"Then what way did he mean to ruin it?" I imagined strangling that neck of his…AHH! So angry.

"Hey! I don't know what he meant, but try and look at his point of view for the moment huh?" Tomoyo rested against the door outside and let out a sigh.

"Yeah, he probably wanted to see my upset face and make fun of me, like he always does…" I sighed and my bangs covered my eyes.

"Look I think you should go talk to him okay? His by the fountain in the garden, make up ok? You guys are best childhood friends and its sad to see you both fighting over a small matter" I opened the toilet door slowly and saw Tomoyo smiling and ushering her hand to the door.

I gathered up my confidence and walked out of the door towards the garden.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoO**

**In the garden….**

Syaoran sat on the edge of the fountain ledge and looked into the fluttering lights in the water. He held his gaze on the lights as if he was in deep thought.

Sakura saw him sitting there with the lights of the fountain reflecting onto his face. She took a deep breath and walked towards him.

"Syaoran…." Sakura looked down on the ground for she didn't want to meet with his eyes, afraid that he might still be angry, afraid that he was going to hate her and spit out hurting words to her…

Instead of a reply she heard a splash. She looked up and saw Syaoran in the pond of the fountain with a surprised look on his face. (A/N: I didn't know the word for it! It's a big fountain and its big enough for you to fall in..okay?)

"Err, you surprised me Sakura, Hahahaha I must have been so into looking at the lights that I didn't expect you to be here…" Syaoran sat in the water looking like an idiot and he sat there looking away.

Sakura looked at him and walked towards the edge of the fountain. And looked down at his figure as he sat there in the water, illuminated by the lights.

"Silly, you made a fool of yourself" She laughed at him and then a tear rolled down her face. She wiped the tear away but more started to roll down.

Syaoran looked at her with worried eyes and wanted to comfort her but he was wet so he sat in the water looking down.

"I-I'm sorry Syaoran….its just, I didn't like Nakamaru at all, I was really having a friendly conversation with him, and I just got angry because you were being a stupid poo head, and I just thought Syaoran would hate me…because you go so angry…" Sakura sniffed and the tears slowly stopped.

Syaoran looked at Sakura's cute crying figure, she was just like the child he met in that hospital. Syaoran stood up from the fountain and took her into a big hug. He took one arm around her wait and the other stroking her hair.

"Shhh, don't worry, it was just the spur of the moment that I acted like that…I guess I was jealous…and I don't hate you…"Sakura looked up at Syaoran and gave a sigh of relief.

"I was worried you know…you are the only person that I don't want to hate me…I'm afraid that you will hate me" Sakura rested her head against his wet chest.

"Don't worry I don't hate you….actually…I-" Sakura looked up at him to wait for him to finish the sentence.

"I-I like you Sakura…Its not the friend like….its….a love like….so in other words, I love you Sakura…ever since that day I saw you crying in the hospital room, and that day we made that promise…to marry you when your 20…I'd like to keep that promise…" Syaoran was blushing furiously now and let go of Sakura to wait for the rejection…but hoping for her to accept his feelings.

Sakura stood there with a shocked face. She never knew he would say it….she had been waiting ever since they were young for him to bring that up again.

Tears welled up in her eyes again and she jumped and put her arms around his neck and they fell together into the pond.

"Wha-t Sakura your going to get wet!" Syaoran tried to push Sakura out of the water.

"No, wait, lwts stay like this for awhile…and Syaoran?" Sakura looked into his amber eyes.

"Y-yeah?" Syaoran who was blushing as those emerald eyes looked back at his.

"I love you too…" Sakura placed a kiss onto his lips.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**that's the end of chapter 2! Sorry that I didn't update for like a gazillion years been busy with exams.**

**Anyways THIS IS NOT THE END! ITS ONLY THE BEGINNING!**

**PLEASE REVIEW! **

**Love fabluscious.fishy**


End file.
